


Imminente Luna

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unforunate event, Elliot's world is turned upside down. Not sure where to turn to unload his problems, he finds the most unlikely person to help him through his doubt, anger, and depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing at all.

Elliot was breathing hard as he slowed and pulled out his gun. He looked around the corner of the alley. He walked cautiously into the alley. "Come on out! There's nowhere else to go!"

The alley was still dark even with the full moon. Elliot felt uneasy about being there. He moved slowly as he looked around. It was hard to see and he was running out of patience. 

"We know you did it! You're not going to get away!"

Elliot was almost finished checking the alley when he heard a noise. He turned around with his gun raised. His heart was racing. He wished Olivia and the backup would be there soon.

He heard a growl and his heart nearly stopped. He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. The last thing he remembered was excruciating pain before he lost consciousness.


	2. Aniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is in Italics and Aniel is in Bold.

Elliot woke up groggy, to the noise of beeping. He tired to sit up but he was in too much pain.

"Hello?"

"Elliot?" He heard a chair and footsteps. Olivia stood over him.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. The doctors think you were attacked by a rabid dog. They have you on medication for rabies." Elliot groaned.

"Did you find him?" Olivia shook her head.

"No. He probably got out of the alley while you were being attacked."

"How long have I been out?"

"It has been about a week."

Elliot tired to sit up again. Olivia helped him up onto the pillows.

"I'm going to call Cragen and tell the Doctor you're awake." Elliot nodded.

His shoulder was throbbing and he felt dizzy. He wondered what exactly happened in the alley.

' **You were bitten**.'

Elliot blinked as he heard a voice in his head. The voice was a little gruffer than his own but still sounded like him. It sounded more primal though.

Elliot shook his head. ' _I must be going crazy_ ,' he thought as he closed his eyes.

He opened them when he heard the door open. He saw Olivia walk in with a doctor.

"Hello Elliot. I'm your primary Dr. David."

"What exactly happened to my shoulder?"

"Your shoulder was bitten into. It took quite a few stitches to close it. Multiple muscles where torn and ripped. You don't have rabies so you should be able to go home today. I'll write the paper work and you should be out of here tonight," she said.

"Will my arm be okay?"

"Your arm should be fine but you might have to attend a few physical therapy sessions." Elliot sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said and left the room.

"The Captain and the others are coming to visit." Olivia looked at Elliot.

' **Why does she look at us like that? We have no use for her** ,' the voice said.

"Could you get me some water Liv?"

"Sure. You want something to eat too?"

"I am hungry." Olivia nodded and smiled and left the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Elliot said to himself.

' **Nothing, human** ,' the voice said.

' _Who are you?_ '

' **I'm you, in a sense**.'

' _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ '

' **You don't know now human but I am every part of you that you want to hide from the world. I'm your wolf** ,' the voice said before it stopped talking completely.

Elliot tried to pretend that the conversation didn't take place but it kept bothering him. This was the last thing he needed. Hearing voices was not normal. He sighed and tried to remember that night. All he could see was bright yellow eyes and black fur. He really wanted to know what the hell it was.

Elliot lay back even more on the pillows. He breathed in deeply and a smell caught his attention. He smiled as he smelled the roast beef sandwich. Olivia walked into the room with a bottle of water and a paper bag.

"I had to sneak this in," Olivia said handing Elliot the bag.

He knew what it was and it scared the hell out of him that he could have even smelled it before Olivia even made it into the room. "Thanks Liv," Elliot said, trying to ignore everything that was happening.

Elliot had finished eating by the time everyone else arrived. Cragen, Fin, and John all came into the room. Elliot was surprised when he saw George walk into the room behind them.

"How are you feeling Elliot?"

"Like crap."

"Heard you let a mutt attack you," John said smiling. Elliot glared at him.

"Man, don't pay Mr. Conspiracy over here any mind," Fin said elbowing John.

"I was only joking," John said.

Elliot smiled but his attention was on George who hadn't said a word yet.

"When do you get out of here?" Cragen asked.

"The doc said I can leave tonight."

"You're on desk duty until that shoulder is better."

"Yeah and maybe you can help me file some paperwork instead of laughing at the piles on my desk," John said.

Fin looked at him and John shrugged.

Olivia's cell phone rang. She picked it up and said a few short words.

"Captain, there's another body." Cragen sighed.

"All right you three over there now. I'll talk to you later Elliot." The four of them filed out of the room quickly.

George stood there leaned against the wall.

"How are you doc?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine but are you okay?"

"You came down here to shrink me?"

"No. That's not my intention. I just wanted to see if you were fine."

"I'm fine."

' **You know you're lying**.' George looked at him strangely. Elliot knew that his face gave him away.

"Are you sure you're okay Elliot?"

"I'm fine. I'm really tired." George nodded.

"If you need to talk…"

"Yeah I know," Elliot said cutting him off. George looked at him one more time before he left.

Elliot sighed but didn't feel any more relaxed. He felt a strange wave of regret for letting the doctor leave. He tried to shake off the feeling but he couldn't seem to get away from it.

' **You can't run away from your own mind, human**.'

' _Leave me alone_.'

' **I can't do that. You're going to see more of me in time**.'

' _Why?_ '

' **Because I'm a part of you and I will always be here. My name is Aneil and you will soon understand everything**.'


	3. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot in Italics and Aniel in Bold. Dream in Bold Italics.

Elliot lay on the couch of his apartment, unable to sleep. He felt so agitated and it was starting to get to him.

He wanted to move but he was trying to force himself to stay still. ' **You can't stay this way all night** ,' Aneil said, taunting him.

He didn't respond but he sat up and placed his feet on the cold floor. He had to move and he had to get outside.

He took off the sling and stood. He slipped on his sneakers, which were by the couch. He grabbed his sweater and walked out of the apartment.

Elliot felt so much better as the cool night air hit him. He felt free and he started to walk, not knowing where he was going.

He let his feet carry him along the streets as if he knew exactly where he would end up. Elliot looked around, realizing he was walking towards a park.

He sat on a bench and leaned back, closing his eyes. He still didn't know why he came here but he was relieved to be outside.

Elliot was surprised at how relaxed he felt. ' **I see you're enjoying yourself**.'

' _Shut up_.'

' **That's not a very nice thing to say** ,' Aneil said, chuckling.

Elliot's jaw tightened in annoyance and anger. He stood up and started to walk back to his apartment. The walk helped him feel better and he didn't fell as anxious.

Elliot had finally made it back to his apartment, hoping that he wouldn't have to be subjected to Aneil's talking again.

He stripped down to his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the bandage that was wrapped around his left shoulder. He didn't feel much pain but he knew that he would have to wear his sling for work.

' **Tomorrow** ,' Aneil said wistfully. Elliot wished he would shut up.

' **I've already told you, I'm not going to**." Elliot growled. He was taken aback by the primal sound of it. Elliot wasn't sure what was going on with him.

He lay down and closed his eyes, hoping he could get a good night's rest. He really hoped that the voice would go away when he woke up in the morning.

* * *

**_Running, he was running and it felt strange. The grassy clearing seemed to stretch on forever. He never felt this free and it was exhilarating._ **

**_He started to slow as he came towards a lake. He walked slowly towards it. He looked into the clear water, seeing his reflection. Golden eyes stared back at him. He cocked his head to the side and whined in confusion at the sight. He looked at the light brown hair that covered him and then looked down at his paws._ **

**_He looked up at the sky to see a full moon, shining down, illuminating the whole lake. He turned and felt a light breeze blow through his fur. He turned his head when a familiar smell caught his attention._ **

**_He walked down the bank of the river, following the intoxicating smell. He saw a person sitting on the bank._ **

**_They turned and looked at him. He approached and he could see a smiling face. He laid his head in their lap and closed his eyes as they stroked his fur and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes, gold meeting black. They stared at each other, never wavering._ **

**_He looked away and tensed as he smelled something. He growled and got up. He heard another growl and saw yellow eyes. He stood his ground as another wolf emerged. It was much bigger than him and it had black fur._ **

**_It looked over at the person but he stood in front of them, growling and ready to protect them. The wolf charged at him. He charged, them both hitting each other. He flew back but quickly got back up, ready. He ran at it, biting it on the neck. It swung him back as it growled in pain._ **

**_They circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. He watched it's eyes flicker towards the person and charge towards them. He charged after, hoping to reach it before it was too late. He pushed himself, being so close to his target but so far._ **

"George!" Elliot yelled as he shot up off the bed. He was sweating and his heart was racing. He looked down to see his sheets were ripped to shreds. He didn't know the reason for the dream but it left him with an uneasy feeling.

"George," he said, softly. He was trying to figure out how the doctor even made it into his dream. He was going to have to keep an eye on the shorter man.

He pushed off the shredded sheet and sat up. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

' _Five. I need a shower_.'

' **Maybe a cold one** ,' Aneil said, nonchalantly. Elliot groaned.

He hoped that he would go away. ' **I'm**   **still here**.' Elliot growled. He stood up stretching, before he made his way to the bathroom.


	4. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot in Italics and Aniel in Bold

Elliot sat at his desk, writing. He looked around the bull pen, wishing he could escape his desk. He was already sure that once it was lunch time he was going to be gone from that desk.

"Hey El." He looked up from the papers.

"Hi Liv."

"Are you okay Elliot?" Elliot nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"So how's the case?" Elliot asked, making his mood darken.

"We have nothing on this guy. Most of his names are aliases and we don't have a real name." Elliot's mood darkened even more and he sighed.

"We'll get him El." Elliot gave a slight nod and looked back down at the papers.

"I'm going to the lab."

"Alright," Elliot said, never looking up.

He looked at the clock. He had about two more hours until lunch. He hated desk duty. He hoped he didn't need the physical therapy for his arm.

"Are you finished with those yet?" John asked.

"Those are done," Elliot said pointing at the stack of folders on the corner of his desk. John picked them up.

"We're making progress. You could take a break if you want to?"

"No I'm fine. Besides if I don't do something, I might go crazy." John smiled and nodded his head.

' **You're lying again** ,' Aneil said.

' _Leave me alone_.'

' **I thought we were over this**.'

' _Go away or just stop talking_.' Aneil laughed before going silent.

Elliot shook his head. "Elliot!" Elliot looked up to see Capt. Cragen.

"You okay Elliot?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Are you sure Elliot?"

"Yeah I'm fine Captain." Cragen nodded as he stepped away from the desk.

Elliot was about to go back to his writing when he smelled something. He smiled softly at the light hint of sandalwood. He turned towards Cragen's office to see George staring at him.

' **I wonder what he wants** ,' Aneil said.

' _I don't know_.'

' **So much care in that one look. Normally the doctor is quite composed. All of it directed at you**.'

' _Shut up_.' Elliot looked away and stood. He walked quickly to the crib. He sat on one of the beds and sighed. He didn't need this right now. He had already been fighting with Aneil all day.

' **I already told you, I will never go away**.'

' _Shut up. You're not helping me_.'

' **You won't let me. You're distancing yourself**.'

' _You are not me. I don't want to have anything to do with you_.'

' **You have no choice. You need me.** '

"Elliot." Elliot looked at George who was standing by the door.

"I'm fine doc," Elliot said, looking away.

"I never said you weren't. How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt."

"Do you remember anything about that night?"

"A bigger than normal dog biting me," Elliot said, not wanting to have the conversation.

"Elliot."

"I'm not going to do this doc," Elliot said as he got up from the bed. George nodded. Elliot walked past George, quickly. He sat back down at his desk. John was staring at him.

"What do you need John?" Elliot said, never looking up from the desk.

"We're going out for lunch after this." Elliot looked at John, who was staring back at him.

"Fine," Elliot said as he shrugged.

* * *

Elliot sat in the booth, across from John. "Why are we here, John?"

"To eat and I need to talk to you." Elliot sighed.

"So this mutt that bit you, how big was it?"

"It was really big."

"You can do better than that."

"I don't know but it was bigger than your average dog. It had black fur and yellow eyes."

"How have you felt lately?"

"Weird. Why are you asking these questions?"

"I'm just trying to figure some things out." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"You hear a voice, right?" This made Elliot pause. He looked at John.

"I'll take that as a yes. What is his name?"

"Aneil," Elliot said, softly.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You won't believe me but you are a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Elliot said looking skeptical.

"Think about it. When were you bitten?"

"It was a night with a full moon, which means nothing."

"How is your sense of smell, sight, or hearing?" Elliot didn't answer.

"I bet you could smell something that hasn't even made it into your sight or know how everyone around smelled. You could probably hear a whispered conversation on the other side of the bullpen when we're having a hectic day, right?"

"A werewolf John?" John shrugged.

"It explains a lot of things that has happened to you."

Elliot sighed and closed his eyes.


	5. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot in Italics and Aniel in Bold.

Elliot sat on John's couch with his eyes closed. It had been a long day of paperwork and he hated it with a passion. He cracked an eye open when he heard John walk back into the living room.

"Alright I have some books on lycanthropy and everything else you need to know."

Elliot picked up one of the books and skimmed through it. He stopped at a page with a full moon. He read the words.

"I will change on a full moon?"

"Not entirely true. You do have the ability to change whenever you want but technically yeah."

"How do you know this?"

"I had a friend when I was younger. He was one. He hated himself and what he was. He killed himself. He slit his own throat, trying to escape it."

"I'm sorry." John shook his head.

"Don't be. Now keep reading." Elliot continued to read.

"I don't understand what this says exactly." John looked at the page.

"You have to accept Aneil. That's basically it in a nutshell."

"To hell with that, I won't do it."

"You're a stubborn ass. You would be better if you did. You won't hurt yourself and other people. You should think about it and do it." John opened another book and turned to one of the sections.

"Read this," John said handing him the book.

"Where did you get these from?"

"Let's just say that I inherited this gigantic library." Elliot shook his head and laughed.

Elliot's cell phone rang and he flipped it open. "Stabler. What? I'll be there, Capt." He looked at John.

"What happened?"

"We have to go to the doc's place. Someone broke in."

* * *

Elliot walked into the apartment quickly. It was a complete mess. There were uniformed officers everywhere and the forensics team.

Elliot saw Cragen and George talking. George looked at him. Elliot walked over to them.

"Our rapist paid the doc a visit," Cragen said.

"How do we know?" Cragen showed him the paper. Elliot recognized the writing.

"He loves to taunt us, doesn't he?"

"It arouses him to know that we can't touch him," George said.

"You okay, doc?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine. Luckily, I had an emergency with a patient." Elliot felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Why would he come here?" John asked.

"He hasn't attacked any men," Elliot said.

"That doesn't mean he won't," George said.

"From the looks of this note, he has a personal thing for you," Cragen said. Elliot walked away, looking around. He wondered if anything was left to give them a clue.

He looked around confused and sniffed the air. He frowned and then growled. He coughed, when he saw that he drew attention to himself.

"Elliot, what happened?" John asked.

"That bastard is a lycan. I know it. I can smell him. I don't know why but I remember this smell."

"Elliot, I'm going to tell you this only once," John whispered.

"You have to stay calm at all times. I don't care what the situation is, you have to stay calm." Elliot nodded his head. He could feel the agitation that Aneil gave off.

' _Calm down, Aneil_.'

' **I will not** ,' Aneil growled.

"I need someone to stay with the doc," Cragen said, walking towards them.

"I'll do it Captain," Elliot said.

"Are you sure Elliot?" Elliot nodded.

"Don't kill each other." Elliot smiled.

"I'll try not to but I can't say anything for Huang." He turned to John.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She's outside with my better half." Elliot took a quick look at George before walking out of the apartment. George stared at him as he walked out of the door.

"What do we have?" Olivia looked up to see Elliot.

"Hey didn't know you were here."

"Just came out of the apartment."

"Well we think he somehow was able to get through the window."

Elliot looked up at the window noticing that the fire escape wasn't at that window and there was no possible way to climb up."How is that possible?"

Olivia shook her head."We don't know yet."

Elliot nodded. He was angry but trying to control himself."I'm staying here with the doc."

"Does the Captain think it's that bad?"

Elliot nodded.

"I can get your clothes for you,” Olivia said.

"Thanks, Liv." Elliot walked back towards the building.

"Hey, mutt."

Elliot turned around."What, John?"

John handed him a bag."Here, you'll need these. You better mark a calendar too."

Elliot looked in the bag to see the books he was looking through."Thanks, John."

"You should talk to Huang,” Olivia said.

Elliot tensed slightly."I can't tell him about this," Elliot whispered.

"You don't have to but you should at least talk."

Elliot shook his head."That's not going to happen. I can deal with this on my own. Thank you for the books, again." Elliot turned and walked back into the building.

John watched him, knowing that Elliot was going to need help and support. He was going to have to trust someone and John wasn't cut out for what Elliot needed. John could only provided information and his own experiences. John sighed, hoping Elliot would figure out that he can't hold this all on his own.


	6. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot in Italics. Aniel in Bold. Dreams in Bold Italics.

Elliot walked through the apartment door and moved out of the way to let the last of the crew out. George was picking up his scattered files. Elliot dropped his bag and bent down to help. George looked up at him.

"Don told me you volunteered to stay." Elliot nodded his head and looked at him.

"Yeah, I did." George stood putting the files on his desk.

"I don't need to be watched."

"I wouldn't call it watching and it wasn't my call either." George smiled slightly.

"Is there anything else messed up other than the living room and the kitchen?"

"Yes, my bedroom. That was the window he came through."

Elliot walked towards the bedroom and looked in. It was even more of a mess than the living room and kitchen together. The bed was over turned and everything was thrown everywhere.

"This will take all night," George said, brushing past Elliot. Elliot bit his lip as he felt the warmth that radiated from George.

Elliot took a deep breath as he walked into the room. He lifted the mattress and put it back on the bed frame.

"What would he want with you?" Elliot asked, picking up stuff putting it back on the dresser.

"I don't know. That's why I think it's an empty threat to distract everyone on the case."

Elliot shook his head, knowing it wasn't an empty threat."This wasn't empty. You really have no idea what exactly you're dealing with."

George stopped moving and looked at Elliot.

' **Nice one** ,' Aneil said, enjoying how his human slipped up.

' _Shut up_.'

"What is it that I don't know?"

Elliot sighed."This just looks like more than what we see. I'll be in the living room."

George watched as Elliot darted out of the room.

' **You should have just kissed him. That would have made him forget what you just said** ,' Aneil said, with a husky voice.

' _Shut up Aneil!_ '

* * *

Elliot sat on the couch with his duffle bag. He was happy that Olivia dropped it off but it made him feel a little guilty. The first person he should have even talked to was Olivia. He wasn't sure if she would understand. Now John was a different story. He was the one who approached him and knew.

He grabbed a book out of the bag and looked at it. He opened it and skimmed through it.

' **It's a book on mating**.'

' _Why would I need to read this?_ '

' **You**   **really don't but since me and you aren't one, you need to read it**.' Elliot rolled his eyes as Aneil emphasized the word one.

' _I'll think about it. Now shut up_.'

"What are you reading?"

Elliot snapped the book shut and turned to look at George."It's a book that John gave me to read."

"What's it about?"

Elliot shrugged."I don't know yet. I was skimming through it."

George nodded and walked into the living room. He sat in the chair at his desk."How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. Look Huang, I don't feel like talking."

George nodded.

"You don't have to, you can just listen."

Elliot was surprised by the words."You've been acting unusual since you woke up. I don't think anyone else has noticed but I have. I think John might have too."

Elliot shook his head."It's none of your business, doc."

George stared at Elliot. Elliot stared back. He saw that George's gaze never wavered and he gave nothing away.

' **I like him**.' Elliot broke eye contact and growled at Aneil.

George was still staring at Elliot. He was curious as to what was going through Elliot's mind and what was so different about him.

"I'm done with this conversation," Elliot said, agitation filling his voice. This was something George expected.

"Good night, Elliot. There's a guest bedroom down the hall," George said as he walked to his own room.

George closed his door and leaned against it. He sighed and listened to Elliot walk to the guest bedroom. He pulled off his sweater and placed it into the hamper. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it into the hamper with the sweater.

He looked around the room, making sure to remember to straighten out everything in the morning. He was tired and he didn't know what to do about Elliot. He rummaged through his unorganized drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. He took off his pants and pulled them on. He then dropped the pants into the hamper.

He sat on his bed and yawned. George wished that Elliot would just talk to him. He laid back and closed his eyes, hoping tomorrow he would be able to make some progress.

* * *

**_Elliot kissed him, his tongue probing and begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and let him slid into his mouth. Elliot coaxed his tongue and he let slid into Elliot's mouth. Elliot broke the kiss and looked down at him. "Are you ready?" He nodded as he gasped in pleasure._ **

**_Elliot kissed him again and started to move. He closed his eyes and arched his back. He heard Elliot growl in pleasure. Elliot nuzzled into his neck. He wrapped his arms around Elliot. "God, you feel so good," Elliot whispered in his ear. He arched his back and moaned as he came, leaving scratches on Elliot's back._ **

**_Elliot tensed and bit down on his shoulder. Elliot lapped at the bite mark before looking at him. Elliot's eyes were gold and he smiled at him. "You're my mate. No one else's but mine," Elliot said before kissing him._ **

George shot up, panting. He could feel the wet warmth in his boxers and he groaned quietly. He silently berated himself as he sat up, stood, and opened his door.

He walked quietly to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw specks of gold disappearing, leaving his dark brown eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was hoping that he didn't just see that.

He turned on the shower and pulled off his sweatpants and boxers. He stepped into the shower, his brain trying to figure out what just happened.

He wondered how he let Elliot creep into his dreams, again. This one was completely weird though. "Mate," George said, letting the word resonate around him. He needed to get Elliot talking and the only way to do that was to talk to John.


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot in Italics and Aniel in Bold.

Elliot sat up in the bed when he heard a moan. He rubbed his eyes. He looked at his phone for the time.

' _Five_.'

' **Yes, it's the fourth number after one**.'

' _Be quiet_.'

He rubbed his face. He had a similar dream from the night before. How was he supposed to stay in the apartment with George if this persisted?

He turned and sat the edge of the bed. His mind wondered to the dream of the other night. ' _The wolf in the dream, he was the one that bit me_.'

' **He was, human. He was also the one who was in this apartment** ,' Aneil snarled.

' **His smell still lingers here**.'

' _Why are you so upset, Aneil?_ ' Elliot was surprised that Aneil didn't respond to his question.

He heard the shower turn on and he stood. He opened his door and walked to the kitchen. He didn't see the harm in making some coffee. He opened a few of the cabinets hoping to find some. He finally found it and he started to make the coffee.

He listened to the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. He went back to staring at the coffee pot. He could imagine the water dripping off of him. He smirked slightly. ' **Licking it off would be nice** ,' Aneil said, huskily. Elliot sighed.

He listened to George come into the kitchen. Elliot turned around and looked at him. George had on a t-shirt with black sweat pants. His hair was still wet.

"You made coffee," George said.

Elliot nodded. "I woke up and thought a cup of coffee would be good."

George opened his cabinet and pulled out two mugs. Elliot gladly took the one that was offered to him. He poured himself a cup and then poured George some. George nodded in thanks and sat down at the small table.

Elliot stood leaned against the counter. "You have a question, don't you doc?"

George smirked and looked up."What has happened over the last two days Elliot?"

Elliot looked down at his coffee."I don't know and I really don't want to talk about it."

George looked away, knowing he would have to go to John.

* * *

George stood, leaning on the door frame of his office. He looked over at John who seemed to look around and then look at him. He got up and walked over to him.

"You need something doc?" John asked knowing he did.

"I just want to talk,” George said.

"It's about Elliot, right?"

George nodded. He walked back into his office and sat down. John came in some seconds later, closing the door.

"I can't out right tell you anything. It's Elliot's business but I might have something that will help,” John said.

John dropped a book on George's desk. "Just read through that. See you, doc."

George watched John leave.

He looked back down at the blue book John gave him. It had no title on the cover and it was a good sized book.

He opened it turning through the pages. One word stood out. Lycanthropy. George blinked. That's not possible, he thought.

Werewolves were myths but George kept looking and reading. He shut the book and closed his eyes. He now had his answer, however illogical it may be. But from what he read, it was true.

Elliot was a werewolf. He sat back in his chair, his brain trying to process the information that was just presented to him.

* * *

Elliot walked into the bull pen, relieved and smiling. He didn't have to wear his sling anymore and he didn't need any physical therapy either. His shoulder was fully healed and none of the hospital staff could believe it.

He sat down and smiled at Olivia. "Where's your sling, Elliot?"

"I don't need it. My shoulder is fully healed. I don't need physical therapy either. They don't know why I healed so fast."

' **Well I do**.'

'No one asked you.'

Olivia looked at him."You should go tell the Captain."

Elliot nodded and started to walk towards the office.

George walked towards Cragen's office. He was surprised to see Elliot talking to him.

"Am I interrupting anything," George asked. Elliot turned to look at him.

"No," Elliot said walking past George.

George turned and stared at him as he walked back to his desk.

"Do you need something George?" Cragen asked.

"No. Where is Elliot's sling?" George asked.

"He doesn't need it anymore. His shoulder is completely healed and he doesn't need the physical therapy."

George looked back out of the office and stared at Elliot.

"Are you okay, George?" George looked back at Cragen and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine Don. Just have a lot to think about."

* * *

Elliot's desk phone rang. "Stabler. Yes. Where's the location? Okay." He hung the phone and stood.

"What happened, El?"

"There's another victim in Central Park. I'll start the car. You can tell everyone else." Elliot hurried down the hall towards the elevators.

"Why is he in such a rush?" John asked.

"There was another victim," Olivia said as she pulled on her coat and followed after Elliot.

Elliot leaned down as he looked at the claw marks across the woman's stomach. He could smell him all over her. It made him angry and sick. He stood and looked at George who was standing next to him.

He turned away from the questioning look in the doctor's eyes. "What do you think, doc?"

"He's bolder than I thought. He did it in broad daylight in a public park. He's taunting us. He feels invincible and the more he kills, the more confidence he will gain."

Elliot sighed and looked down at the body again. He then walked away.

He saw Olivia, holding another note.

"What does it say?" Elliot asked as he walked up to her.

"Catch me if you can."

Elliot wanted to growl but he bit back the urge."This is getting out of control."

Olivia nodded."We will catch him."

Elliot nodded but he didn't believe it.


	8. Anger

George sat on his couch. Emotions were running high at the 1-6 and Cragen sent everyone home. He did it mostly for Elliot.

George knew that the taller man was probably in the guest room sulking. George wanted to talk to him but he wanted Elliot in a better mood.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He picked up the book that John gave him and opened it. He turned pages randomly, skimming the sections.

He stopped when he saw what he was looking for. "Mating," George said softly. His eyes widened as he read. He didn't hear the footsteps heading towards the living room. He looked as he paused in reading to see Elliot.

"Where did you get that book from?"

George closed the book and stood."John gave it to me. He didn't tell me anything, but I wanted to help. I needed to understand."

"You have no right," Elliot said, his voice rising with every word.

George brushed past Elliot, not wanting to start fighting.

"You think you need to know everything," Elliot yelled.

George stopped and turned."I wanted to help. You never let anyone help you," George said, calmly.

"That's because I don't need help, especially from you."

"You can't deal with this on your own."

Elliot stepped closer to George and leaned down, looking at him.

"What makes you think that you can help me?" Elliot asked shoving, George.

George stumbled back, hitting the wall and dropping the book.

"You know why you don't want help, Elliot?" George asked, yelling. His face was etched in anger and Elliot was surprised to see the raw emotion showing.

"You're scared that you'll let someone in again and they'll hurt you. That's your problem and I was only trying to help. I care about you and I think I care too much." George was red and he was shaking with anger.

Elliot stared at him, not sure what to do. Instinct took over and he walked over to George. George backed up further against wall as Elliot caught his lips in a bruising kiss. George responded by wrapping his arms around Elliot's neck, pulling him closer. Elliot's hands grabbed George's hips and pulled him closer against him.

They pulled apart when they had to breathe again. Elliot nuzzled George's neck.

"Mate," Elliot said, huskily as he nipped at George's neck.

"Elliot!"

Elliot looked up. His golden eyes fading slowly back to blue.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said as he pulled away and darted to the guest room. George licked his swollen lips and leaned back against the wall.

He slid down it and pulled his knees to his chest. Elliot left him somewhat confused and aroused. He sighed as he buried his face in his arms.

Elliot sat on his bed. ' **You shouldn't have run away** ,' Aniel said, with a mixture of amusement and dismay.

' _Shut up. This is your entire fault_.'

' **Then enlighten me, human**.' Elliot sighed. Aniel laughed when Elliot couldn't answer.

' _This whole entire mate thing is your fault_.'

' **It's not my fault that you happen to be attracted to your mate**." Elliot growled and punched the headboard of his bed. He could hear the wood splinter and he could feel the pain in his hand.

He pulled his hand back to see a deep impression in the wood. He looked at his bloody hand that had pieces of wood in it. He sighed, got up and opened his door.

George looked up at him. He then looked at the bloody hand, which he was holding to keep blood from dripping.

"What did you do to your hand?"

Elliot looked away."I'm sorry about your headboard."

George shook his head and shrugged. He stood and walked to the bathroom.

Elliot followed as George pulled out alcohol, tweezers, and gauze. Elliot sat on the toilet and George grabbed his hand. Elliot winced as he felt the bigger pieces of wood being pulled out of his hand.

He looked at George who was engrossed in his hand. His hand was then pulled under his sink to wash off the blood. Elliot hissed when he felt the alcohol.

Elliot cringed as the splinters deeper in his skin were being pulled out. Alcohol was washed over his hand again and then wrapped. Elliot looked at his wrapped hand and back up at George.

"What's his name?" Elliot stared at George.

"I've been reading. What is your wolf's name?"

"Aniel. His name is Aniel and I hate him."

' **Hate is a very strong word, human**.'

' _No, it's not strong enough_.'

George bowed his head as Elliot brushed past him."Why did you kiss me?"

Elliot stopped in the doorway of the bathroom.

Elliot looked at George. "Just forget it ever happened." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

George stared at him, his eyes filled with sadness before the emotion completely disappeared.

* * *

Elliot sat at his desk. He didn't get a good night's sleep. He needed to get away from George. If Aniel had anything to do about it, he would end up in bed with George. He wasn't against the idea but he didn't want to force himself onto George or do something that he and George would regret.

He got up and walked to Cragen's office. He knocked on the open door and Cragen looked up.

"Is something wrong, Elliot?"

"I can't stay with the doc."

Cragen sighed."I thought you would have said this yesterday. You lasted longer than I expected."

Elliot looked down at the ground."I'll send two uniforms when he goes home."

Elliot nodded and walked back to his desk.

' **You should stay with him** ,' Aniel said.

' _I can't_.'

' **You can and you have to**.'

' _No. The uniforms will take care of everything_.'


	9. Danger

George sat in his apartment. He already knew that Elliot would run. Why does he even bother to try and help? He wanted to help, even if it meant doing it for the person who gets under your skin.

He closed the blue book and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at his apartment door knowing that there were two officers watching him. They checked on him every once in a while. He didn't need to be watched though.

He looked at his watch and yawned. He needed to sleep even if he didn't want to. He picked the book up and carried it with him to his room.

* * *

Elliot lay awake in his bed, his heart pounding from his very vivid dream. He sat up and quickly got off the bed. After that dream he needed to check on George.

He pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his keys, jacket, and cell phone. He ran out of the door while he called George's phone.

When he got to his car and no one answered, he started to panic. ' **What are you waiting for, human? Move!** ' Elliot nodded and got into the car. He turned on his siren and sped down the street.

* * *

George sat up in his bed and, breathing heavily. He shivered slightly as he thought about the dream. He stood and walked out of the room.

He yawned and stretched as he walked to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw his front door wide open. He looked around the dark, empty apartment before he walked over to the door.

He saw the two officers were lying on the ground. He checked them for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt them.

He quickly stood and walked back on for his phone. He stopped when he heard a growl. He looked around not seeing anything.

He backed up slowly towards his room. He heard another growl and saw yellow eyes. His heart was pounding as the werewolf slipped out of the dark corner.

George froze as the lycan moved closer.

"George!"

George turned his head to see Elliot firing his gun at the oversized wolf. It snarled in pain and escaped through the open window.

Elliot looked at George whose face showed the fear he felt. Elliot walked over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, softly. George nodded.

"What was that?"

"That is the guy we're looking for. He turned me in that alley when I was chasing him."

George's eyes widened slightly."We're looking for a werewolf."

Elliot nodded, knowing that this was a conversation he didn't want to have.

"He's not coming near you again. You're not staying here." Elliot said growling slightly.

George nodded again and as he heard the pounding of footsteps, he let shrink mode slip back on.

* * *

"We need a place for the doc to stay," Cragen said looking at all his detectives.

"He can stay with me," Elliot said, from the corner of the office."It's my fault that the doc almost got hurt."

Olivia looked at him."You couldn't have known that the wacko was going to try to attack George."

"She's right man. How could anyone have known?" Fin said.

Elliot shook his head."If I was there, none of this would have happened."

Cragen nodded."Fine, Elliot but this isn't your entire fault. There should have been more protection."

Elliot gave a curt nod and walked out of the office.

He walked towards George's office to find him sitting at his desk writing. "What are you doing, doc?"

"I'm updating this file."

Elliot closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"From what you told me, I need to add things to the profile of this killer,” George said.

Elliot nodded."Are you okay, George?"

George nodded and kept writing.

"Are you sure?""I'm not sure when our roles reversed, Elliot. I'm fine."

Elliot looked at George. George looked up and sighed.

"Is there something wrong, Elliot?"

"You're going to stay with me at my place. I told you, he's near you again." Elliot said.

"Not as long as I am breathing," he mumbled under his breath.

' _Damn straight_ ,' Aniel said.

"What did you say?" George asked.

"Nothing," Elliot said, quickly."The Captain already agreed."

George nodded.

"Are you finally going to except my help?" George asked.

"I'll think about it," Elliot said, standing and walking out of the office. George smiled slightly and went back to writing.

Elliot looked at John, who was smiling at him. "So mutt, have you been marking your calendar?" Elliot shook his head and looked around the almost empty office.

"Yeah, maybe I have."

"You have two more weeks until your first full moon."

"I know."

"You can stay at my apartment for it and I can watch the doc." Elliot shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine." John gave him a weird look.

"You could hurt anyone in your state of mind."

"I won't hurt Huang. Trust me, John. I don't think Aniel wouldn't hurt him. I'm going home, see you tomorrow."

John watched him walk to George's office. The only reason Elliot wouldn't hurt the doc, John thought. He then smirked slightly.

"No wonder Elliot wants George close to him," John mumbled.

John shook his head and smiled as he grabbed his coat.


	10. Lycan

2 weeks later...

Elliot stared out the window of his apartment. The sun was quickly setting. John had already called him and cautioned him. He was going to have George lock him in his room.

He looked at George who was sitting on the couch. "Are you ready, doc?" Elliot asked, coming closer to George.

"Are you sure you want me to lock you in the room?"

Elliot nodded."I don't want to hurt you or anyone else for that matter."

"If anything, it wouldn't matter. You could get out of the apartment if you wanted to."

Elliot sighed. He really wondered why George didn't want him locked up.

"I'll do it. Elliot." George said, standing.

Elliot nodded and walked to his room.

George followed.

Elliot walked into his room and looked at George."You need to lock the door, doc."

George closed the door and locked it.

He stood in front of it waiting for something to happen. He felt like he was waiting for eternity. He closed his eyes as he heard Elliot's first scream. He couldn't do anything to help and it was tearing him apart.

He felt a wave of nausea when he heard the cracking of bones and the wet popping of joints. The last scream was blood curdling and made George unlock the door and open it. He knew that Elliot was going to go off on him in the morning but he didn't care.

He stared at the panting lycan that lay on the floor. His golden brown fur glowed softly. George moved closer and werewolf's eyes shot open.

He growled and looked at George. His golden eyes shined. George backed up a little. Elliot got to his feet and stumbled. He whined as he tried to stand. He finally stood and moved closer to George.

He sniffed at him and nuzzled against his leg. George ran his fingers through his fur. George dropped to his knees and looked at him. Black met gold and they stayed there staring at each other.

"I wonder why you're so nice,' George said.

Elliot gave a breathy bark.

' **How did you get control, human?** ' Aniel asked a bit put out.

Elliot smirked at him.

"Are you tired?"

The wolf nodded slightly. He leaped onto the bed and lay down. George smiled and started to walk out of the room.

Elliot whined and looked at George. George turned and looked at Elliot. He walked back and lay on the bed.

"I'm only staying until you fall asleep," George said as he ran his fingers through Elliot's fur.

Elliot closed his eyes and went to sleep. George dozed off while petting him.

* * *

Elliot yawned and stretched. He blinked and looked down. He was naked and George was lying against him. He moved quietly and got of the bed. He went through his dresser and pulled out his sweatpants. He pulled them on and looked at George.

He didn't attack George last night and he was in control. He knew he became one with Aniel. Aniel snickered and Elliot shook his head. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed the bread and eggs. He sighed as he started to make breakfast.

George woke up to an empty bed. He yawned and slipped quickly out of Elliot's room and towards the kitchen. He saw Elliot placing two plates on the table. Elliot looked up and saw George.

"I was going to wake you up."

George nodded and sat at the table.

Elliot sat down."I didn't attack you last night."

George nodded and then froze."You aren't supposed to remember."

Elliot smiled slightly."I think I accepted Aniel," he said as he heard Aniel snickering.

George smirked slightly as Elliot growled aloud.

George looked Elliot over. His chest was littered with scratches and there was only two covering his face. They weren't deep and he knew they would be gone by the end of the day.

"I told you not to open the door." Elliot said as he stood and picked up his empty plate. George rolled his eyes.

"I was worried."

"I could have killed you, George."

George sighed."But you didn't."

"I could have!" Elliot yelled.

"Don't Elliot," George said, calmly.

"Don't what, George? Tell you how much of a stupid idea it was to unlock the door. You could be dead if I didn't take control from Aniel."

George rolled his eyes and Elliot scowled at him.

"Why won't you take this seriously?"

George stood up and walked closer to Elliot.

"Maybe because I knew you wouldn't hurt me." George looked at Elliot as he got closer.

Elliot stared at him."How would you know that?"

George shrugged and kept his eyes locked on Elliot's. Elliot grabbed him and kissed him. George wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck and deepened the kiss.

Elliot moaned. He had wanted a chance to do this again. They hadn't even mentioned the first kiss since it happened. The buzzer to the door sounded and they broke apart.

Elliot kissed George on the corner of the mouth and went to answer the door. George smiled a little. He walked towards the door and saw John walking in.

"Hey mutt," John said, smiling."Hey doc, you're still alive."

Elliot glared at him and George smiled.

"How was it," John asked, sitting on the couch.

"It hurt a lot,” Elliot said.

John nodded. "That's to be expected."

"He remembers last night," George said, leaning against the wall. John looked surprised.

"Really, I guess Aniel is happy about this?"

Elliot nodded, his mouth twisted in distaste.

"Well since you went through your first full moon, I'm gone," John said standing.

Elliot walked him to the door and let John out.

"Now you two don't do anything that will disturb the neighbors," John said, laughing.

Elliot glared at him and looked embarrassed.

George smirked.

Elliot closed the door behind him and turned to look at George. "Now where were we," he said, his voice instantly husky.

Elliot stepped closer to George and pulled him against him. He leaned down and kissed George. Elliot pushed him against the wall and deepened the kiss.

George slid his hands down Elliot's sides and to his sweat pants. His hand slid over Elliot and Elliot froze.

George broke the kiss and looked at Elliot.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said, snapping out of his trance. George shook his head and cocked to the side.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." George looked him over realizing that Elliot sometimes melded with Aniel and that Aniel could probably take him over completely no matter how rare the occurrence was.

Elliot was having a hard time controlling him and it was making Elliot confused and worried. He was worried he would do something he would regret.

"It's hard trying to keep Aniel at bay sometimes. He likes to cloud my brain sometimes. Do you want to do this right now?"

George looked at Elliot."No, not right now. I think you need rest."

Elliot nodded his head and started to walk towards his room. He looked back at George.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes." George started to follow wondering about the effect Aniel was having on Elliot.


	11. Accepting

Elliot opened his eyes and sat up quickly on the bed. He looked around and found that it was empty. He sniffed the air and smelled coffee.

He sighed as he turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Elliot looked thoughtful before he stood and stretched. Looking at the alarm clock, his eyes widened slightly. It was four in the morning.

' _How long did I sleep?_ '

' **You were exhausted from the change, human,** " Aniel answered. Elliot nodded his head in acceptance.

Elliot walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. George sat at the table with a cup of coffee and the blue book.

"You're still reading that, doc?"

George looked up. "Yes, I'm trying to better understand some things."

"Like what doc?"

George smirked a little. "You."

Elliot looked at him before he turned back to the coffee pot."You were always able to do that. What's changed?"

George sighed and looked at the book again."You're not trying to accept this."

Elliot stopped what he was doing."What do you mean? If you mean Aniel, that's over with."

George shook his head."No, that I still believe was to make sure I stayed safe. You haven't come to terms with what you are Elliot. You keep hoping you will wake up from this."

Elliot started to feel uncomfortable."Don't George. You have no idea how hard it is to."

"But Elliot you haven't tried to. Aniel is having fun at your expense because you can't control him. You can't come to terms with the fact that you're a werewolf."

Elliot snarled."You don't know anything!" He yelled before he left the kitchen.

George watched him leave thinking maybe he pushed a little too hard this time.

Elliot came back out of the room dressed and walked quickly past the kitchen and to the door. He slammed the apartment door and George cringed at the sound.

He wished that Elliot would stop doing that every time he said something the taller man didn't agree with. He hated it when Elliot ran because problems never get resolved that way.

He knew he didn't help sometimes. They couldn't help it. They were both stubborn in their own way.

George sighed and stood. He was tired and he spent most of the night up reading the book. He yawned and walked towards Elliot's bedroom.

He climbed onto the bed and lay down. He buried his head into Elliot's pillow and not sure why he felt relaxed by the familiar smell.

* * *

Elliot stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was frustrated.

' **He was right, human. I do take advantage of you in hopes of waking you up.** ' Elliot growled slightly.

' _Why?_ '

' **You don't understand that you are me and I am you. I share your body with you but you ignore me.** ' Elliot looked up at the dark sky.

' _This isn't real._ ' The wolf growled.

' **This is too real, human. Do not throw this to the wind. This is no nightmare. This is your reality. Now accept it!** '

Elliot bowed his head and continued to walk. He sat on a bench in the park and tried to relax.

His head popped up when a smell caught his attention. He growled and looked around.

"Well if it isn't the big bad wolf."

Elliot sneered and stood.

"You know you should never leave something precious to you by its self."

The lycan's eyes turned gold and he charged at the man. "If you touched him, I'll kill you."

The man just laughed at him.

Elliot's eyes opened. ' **That took you long enough. We need to get back, human.** ' Elliot stood and started to walk.

' _You did that, didn't you?_ '

' **Yes, you dozed off and instead of just taking over your body I decided to wake you up.** ' Elliot nodded.

' _Aniel, would you have attacked George?_ ' Elliot waited for a reply.

' **No but there was a slim chance I could've but I know him as our mate by smell so it was a very slim chance.** ' Elliot relaxed a little hearing the answer.

' **Now hurry, you left our mate alone.** ' He smiled slightly as he hurried.

Maybe he could really get used to this.

* * *

Elliot opened the door to the apartment and went in. He was surprised when he didn't see George in the living room or kitchen.

Walking to his room, he was even more surprised to find George asleep on his bed. He took off his shoes and slid into the bed.

He wrapped an arm around George. "You're back," George said softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about leaving you alone here."

"No problem. Nothing happened this time." Elliot tensed at the words and George felt it.

"It's okay Elliot, I'm fine."

"What about next time?" George wasn't sure how to answer that because if there was a next time he couldn't protect himself. Elliot nipped at his ear.

"The thing about it is there won't be a next time because he's not coming near you," Elliot said in his ear, his voice husky.

"Elliot," George started.

"George," Elliot said, biting lightly at his neck.

"This is me George. Aniel and I came to an understanding about who's in control." Aniel growled at him.

' _I am in control_ ,' Elliot growled, back in his head.

Elliot latched onto George's neck and started to bite and lick. George moaned and tried to turn. Elliot let go of him.

George turned onto his back and his hands were pinned above his head. Elliot returned to his assault on George's neck. George moaned as Elliot bite down on his neck.

"You better not leave a mark," George bit out as he breathed heavily.

"I'm not going to, yet." Elliot said as he kissed George. He let go of one of George's hands and slid it down his side and to the waistband of his sweatpants.

He ran his fingers over the skin above the waistband as he worked his tongue into George's mouth. The doctor tugged at Elliot's shirt.

Elliot broke the kiss and backed away. He looked at George's swollen lips and his flushed face.

"You look nice like that," Elliot said as he pulled off his shirt. He pushed up George's shirt and George sat up so it could be taken off.

Elliot pushed George back onto the bed and kissed him again. He bit George's lip as he started to pull his sweatpants down.

George lifted his hips slightly to let off his sweatpants and his boxers stayed on. George lifted his head up and kissed Elliot.

Elliot was surprised by the bruising kiss. George used his surprise to throw him off balance and roll them over so he was on top.

Elliot gasped as George moved down to his chest and flicked his tongue at Elliot's nipple. He moaned when he took into his mouth.

Elliot felt George kissed down his torso and start to unbutton his jeans. He lifted his hips and George slid off his pants and boxers.

Elliot was fully exposed and George stared at him. George smirked at him, his eyes filled with lust.

George licked the head of his length. Elliot gave a shallow thrust and groaned in pleasure.

He pulled George up and kissed his and rolled them so he was on top again. He pulled off the doctor's boxers roughly and nuzzled his neck.

"Are you ready?" George nodded and gasped as Elliot's finger touched his entrance.


	12. Worrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is Italics. Aniel is Bold. George is Underlined

Elliot leaned on his elbow and looked at the red agitated bite mark between George's neck and shoulder blade. He knew it would stop being red soon.

His cell phone started to ring and he reached over George, quickly, to get it.

"Stabler. Good morning to you too, Liv. No nothing's wrong. The doc just slept a little longer. I think he was really tired. I'll wake him up and we'll be there soon. See you, Liv." He shut the phone and sighed.

"It's your fault. You made me tried,” a groggy voice

Elliot smirked as George spoke."You weren't completely against it."

"You're a pain in my ass," George said as he went to move off the bed.

Elliot pinned him down and kissed him.

"We have to go to work,” George said.

Elliot let him go and lay back on the bed. He watched George walk to the bathroom.

The detective smiled, got off the bed, and followed. He stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around George.

"Elliot," George said, pulling away.

"It saves water,” Elliot said.

"And it wastes time," George finished.

Elliot let him go and grabbed the soap.

* * *

George pulled on his suit jacket and looked in the mirror. He was glad that the mark wasn't too close to his neck.

"Does it still hurt?" Elliot asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"No, it's fine."

Elliot grabbed his suit jacket. "Come on we need to go."

George nodded. "And it's your fault we're late."

Elliot smiled and followed behind him. ' _It was worth it._ '

Elliot sat at his desk writing.

'I wonder what Elliot is doing?'

Elliot paused in writing as he heard the words.

' _George?_ '

'Elliot?'

' _I forgot about our link. You have to close the connection sometimes so my and your thoughts don't leak into each other's heads._ '

'Sorry.'

' _It's okay,_ ' Elliot thought and he went back to writing.

"Hey mutt," Elliot looked up and saw John.

"What's up Munch?"

"You seem to be glowing," John said, smirking.

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"So how was it?"

Elliot glared at him.

"How was what?" Olivia said walking back to her desk.

"From what I heard Elliot had a hot date," Fin said, sitting on a desk.

"You left George alone?" Olivia asked.

"No, I didn't. You're actually listening to these two?" Elliot asked, trying to move away from the conversation.

"You do look a little too happy," Olivia said.

"I did the doc last night," Elliot deadpanned.

Olivia and Fin started laughing.

"That was a good one man."

"You should try to think of something more believable choir boy."

Elliot smiled at Olivia and shrugged.

John shook her head. Elliot went back to writing blocking out the remainder of laughter.

' _George?_ '

'Yes.'

' _Does the mark hurt at all?_ '

'No Elliot, its fine. Stop worrying about it.'

' _Okay._ '

Elliot looked around and stood. He walked to George's office and knocked.

"Come in," was the muffled reply. The taller man opened the door and stepped into the office.

"What's wrong, Elliot," George asked. Elliot could smell the agitation.

"Oh I just wanted to talk."

"You could have done that out there too."

Elliot sighed and sat down on a chair."John asked did I get some and then Fin and Olivia got into the conversation. They said I was happy looking."

George nodded signally him to go on."I told them I did you last night so they would leave it alone. Olivia and Fin laughed. Olivia called me choir boy."

George smirked. "You knew they wouldn't believe you."

Elliot threw him a wolfish grin. "I needed to get them off my back."

George nodded.

He looked the detective over.

"Is there something else Elliot?" George asked concerned.

Elliot looked down at the floor.

His emotions were throwing off George. There was worry and anger.

"Elliot," George said softly.

"I'm just worried about you and that bastard that's out there." Elliot paused.

This made George start to worry.

"I've been having dreams. He's after you. I'm not letting him anywhere near you though."

George smiled slightly."I know, Elliot. Is that what you were worried about?"

Elliot nodded."Who knew you cared?" Elliot glared at him.

There was a knock on the door that startled Elliot and George.

"Come in," George said.

Olivia poked her head in the door. "There's another body Elliot. Cragen would like you to go too George."

* * *

Elliot became sick when he saw the body. He shivered and looked away.

This time it was an Asian man who looked eerily like George in face and body type. Everyone on the crime scene was disturbed. George was the only one who visibly held his facade as he help Warner examine the body.

Elliot knew that George was terrified only because he felt it. Elliot walked away towards some bushes pretending to look for more evidence.

He hid behind the bushes and threw up. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

'We'll find him Elliot.' George's words in his mind soothed him.

' **He needs to be found soon human. He is getting much closer to grabbing our mate.** ' Elliot felt relief when he heard Aniel.

' _I won't let him,_ ' Elliot thought, confidently. Aniel growled, fortifying his confidence in the statement.

"Elliot!"

Elliot came out of the bushes and headed back towards the crime scene."What happened, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head."Nothing, I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just went to look to see if there was any more evidence."

George looked over at him and he looked back."His MO stayed the same but he's now switched his target. The next will be another Asian male," George said, calmly.

It made Elliot angry to hear him say it with hardly any emotion.

Elliot turned away from the dark eyes. There was an overwhelming sense of panic that swept over him thinking about the next body being George's.

The feeling of panic started to go away as he felt George through their link.

'Calm down, Elliot.'

Elliot looked at George again and then turned to Olivia.

"This is his tenth victim, Elliot."

"I know Liv but we'll get the bastard." Elliot said trying to convince himself more than Olivia.

* * *

They all sat in the squad room. "He's changed his target doc?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, Asian males about five foot five, dark hair, and dark eyes." Elliot looked down at the floor at the statement.

"Well with his break in at the doc's apartment twice, it's safe to say this is a personal thing," John said.

"We need to up your security then," Cragen said to George.

"I don't need help," Elliot said, looking up from the floor.

"Are you willing to take the chance of something happening to him?" Cragen asked. Elliot set his jaw in anger but shook his head.

"Good. There will be a rotation of unifoms on your apartment and if necessary Olivia, Fin, and John will stay with you on shifts too."

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck wishing this could be different. All this help will get in his way of keeping George safe.

Too many people trying to protect one person will only make things worse. He got up and walked away.

Cragen stared at his retreating back.

"Olivia go and…"

"No I'll talk to him Don," George said quickly following Elliot's path.

Cragen and Olivia were shocked by this.

Elliot sat on the bench of the empty locker room. He sat all the way in the back corner of the room so no one would see him or could find him quickly.

Not many lockers were occupied back there so no one would come back there. He heard footsteps and relaxed knowing it was George.

George sat down next to him. George let his mask melt away and his face was etched with worry.

"I don't need the help. I can take care of you myself," Elliot said looking at George.

George nodded. Elliot leaned over and nuzzled his neck.

"I know Elliot and you'll still be protecting me, with just some added help."

Elliot kissed him on his neck and breathed in the unique scent that only the doctor gave off.

"You always smell like sandalwood," Elliot mumbled.

George smiled and ran his hand down Elliot's back. "They're waiting for us in the squad room."

Elliot sighed and moved away from George. The mask was back in place on the shrink's face as he stood.

Elliot followed him close behind, the worry still evident on his face.


	13. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is Italics. Aniel is bold. George is Underlined.

Elliot lay on his bed not able to go to sleep. Olivia took the first watch and was outside on the couch.

There was also one uniform watching the door and two patrolling the apartment building.

' _This is over kill._ '

' **These humans think it is necessary but we will do whatever we can to make sure he is safe.** ' Elliot nodded.

'Elliot.'

' _George, is there anything wrong?_ '

'I just can't sleep.'

Elliot rolled over knowing the feeling.

' _I can't get out of the room without Olivia knowing where I'm going. I can't sleep either._ ' Getting an idea, he sat up on the bed and quickly stood.

He opened his room door and looked out. He looked into the living room and saw Olivia was just sitting on the couch.

"You know you can get more comfortable."

Olivia turned around and looked at him."I'm fine Elliot. I thought you were asleep."

"No I was going to check on the doc."

"I can do that Elliot," Olivia said, standing.

"No you should get some sleep. I'll stay up and make sure everything is fine. I know you're tired. You can use my bed and I'll stay out here."

Olivia looked him over.

"I can't sleep even if I wanted to Liv."

"Okay. Good night Elliot."

Elliot moved aside and let Olivia pass. He sighed as the room door shut.

He stood there for a while before walking quietly to George's room. He slipped into the room and closed the door behind him.

George looked up for his pillow. "Elliot."

He moved over on the bed and let the detective slip next to him. Elliot wrapped his arms around George.

"Hello," he said, kissing George.

"How did you get in here without Olivia noticing?"

"I had her go get some sleep in my room. I told her I'll take care of everything."

George relaxed against Elliot.

"Now can you go to sleep?" Elliot asked.

George nodded as he started to let darkness engulf him.

Elliot felt the doctor relax as he fell asleep.

The taller man knew he would follow soon but he wanted to stay awake a little longer to watch George sleep. He ran his fingers through George's hair. Soon Elliot fell asleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up around four and she walked out of Elliot's room. Walking to the living room, she was surprised not to see Elliot sitting on the couch.

The kitchen was empty and no one was in the bathroom. She walked to the guest room where George was sleeping. She knocked on the door and received no answer.

Turning the door knob, she peeked in. She could clearly make out two bodies on the bed and she was sure it was both Elliot and George.

Olivia closed the door.

Why wouldn't Elliot tell me about this? She walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Now she knew he was serious when he said what he said. She heard a yawn and looked up to see Elliot.

"Liv?" He said confused and then his eyes widened.

"You know."

Olivia nodded.

George walked past Elliot. He was only wearing pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips and covered his feet.

Luckily, Olivia didn't notice the bite mark in between his neck and shoulder.

George looked back and forth between Olivia and Elliot.

"A couple of days," he said and walked to the kitchen. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Or technically two weeks," George yelled out of the kitchen.

Elliot sighed. ' _I'm going to kill him when I get him alone._ '

"Well, now you know." Elliot said, not liking having to deal with this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked.

George leaned against the kitchen's doorway.

Elliot could feel his presence and feel his amusement of the situation.

"It's complicated. Like the doc said it's really only been a couple of days," Elliot said. Olivia folded her arms.

"It's true, Olivia. We decided we wanted it to stay a secret for a little longer," George said, trying to save Elliot anymore humiliation.

Olivia nodded her head, understanding. "I can understand that. None of us would have seen this coming."

George gave her a small smile. "No because why would I want a brute like Elliot?"

Elliot glared at him.

Olivia laughed and shook her head."Well my shift has ended and John should be here soon. See you two and no killing each other."

Elliot showed Olivia out. "We'll talk later," Elliot said to her.

"I'm happy for you El," Olivia said as she walked down the stairs.

Elliot nodded to the officer outside the door and he closed the apartment door back. He turned and looked at George who was standing there waiting.

"You're in trouble doc," Elliot said and gave him a predatory look. He growled as he walked up to George.

George stared back at him with a neutral expression but his eyes showed his eagerness. Elliot licked George's bite mark.

"We have the apartment to ourselves for about an hour at least." Elliot said, against George's neck.

George shivered and wrapped his arms loosely around Elliot's neck. "Then we need to get started," he said, pulling Elliot towards the guest room.

George could never be fully dominated and Elliot liked it that way.

* * *

"Now I know why you didn't answer," John said as he walked past Elliot, who had two red marks just above his clavicle and one on his neck.

Elliot closed the door as he growled.

George came out of the kitchen with an air of amusement and satisfaction.

Elliot glared at George. "Hi John," George said.

He looked over at Elliot who was still glaring at him. He walked back out of the living room and this time he went to the bathroom.

"It would seem there is more to the doc, than meets the eye," John said

Elliot nodded his head. "He opens himself up more when he's relaxed or his mind isn't on work."

"I've noticed. You better get ready for work,” John said.

Elliot rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom.

"Please keep moans to a minimum. I don't want to be scarred for life."

"Shut up."

John chuckled.

* * *

Elliot leaned back against the edge of his desk.

"We need to find this guy," Cragen said looking at the four detectives and the doctor.

"He's bolder than he was the first time but that's natural. He's not going to stop until he has what he wants," George said.

The statement made Elliot's heart race.

"We might never find him Captain," Fin said.

"We have nothing to go on. He doesn't leave fingerprints or anything worth using."

Elliot's phone rang. He turned and picked up the phone. "Stabler. You did? Did we get a hit?"

Elliot's face brightened. "Okay, we'll be down there soon." Elliot hung up the phone.

"Warner found a hair on the body. There was a hit in the system."

"What are you waiting for?" Elliot and Olivia went quickly towards the elevator.

Elliot and Olivia both rushed through the doors of the autopsy room.

"Good you're both here," Warner said as she walked over to the computer. Elliot stood behind her looking at the screen.

"The interesting thing is I don't think this your guy."

Olivia looked at her strangely. "Then why call us down here."

Warner looked at them. "You'll find this interesting."

She looked back at the computer and pulled up the file. "Your guy was busted for a rape about thirty years ago."

Elliot's eyes widened looking at the man's face.

"From his birth date on record, he would be 70 years old."

Elliot backed away slightly and looked at both of them. They did notice the shock on his face.

"He must have stolen his identity," Olivia said.

Warner nodded. "Possible, but I don't think anyone would be crazy enough to take the man's hair and use it."

Olivia nodded and looked over at Elliot who was looking down at the ground. "Is something wrong, El?"

Elliot looked up and shook his head. "Nothing."

Olivia looked him over and turned back to Warner.

"Plus, the hair I found still had its original color. If it was that man's then he's lucky he doesn't have any gray. A man his age should have a full head of them."

* * *

"Charles Spelling," Elliot said, handing the record to Cragen.

Cragen looked it over and then looked up. "This man is seventy."

"Exactly," Olivia said sitting at her desk.

John looked at Elliot and Elliot nodded slightly.

George caught the action. 'What's wrong Elliot?'

' _That is the man who is after you._ '

George's eyes widened slightly.

It was a fast movement and Elliot barely noticed it.

"I guess that means we have nothing again," Fin said, shaking his head. George took the file and looked at the picture.

"He was also a rapist and murderer. What are the odds of him finding someone like this?" George said.

"Lucky guess," Cragen said. George's mouth twitched up slightly.

"He probably knows this man. A relative, a friend's relative or something of the sort. If the hair was planted it had to come from the source. This means he might still be alive."

George looked at the file again. "There is no address on file for him." Cragen nodded.

"We'll start searching through all the records back about ten tears farther." John sighed and stood up and made his way to the elevator.

"Take George and Elliot with you." Elliot and the doc followed behind him.

* * *

John sighed as he pulled out another file. Elliot grabbed the one he tossed.

George sneezed as dust flew up in the room.

Elliot crinkled his nose. The strong musty, damp smell was irritating his already sensitive sense of smell.

"Is this some kind of punishment?" John asked.

"I don't think so," George said as he skimmed through a file.

"The man in the photo was the one that attacked me and tired to attack George." John looked at Elliot who was looking very troubled.

"The man would be 70 years old," George reasoned.

"Werewolves have a longer life expectancy. They age slower. He could be seventy."

"But look like he's only 40," Elliot said, finishing John's sentence.

George stared at both of them. "There is no way to possibly explain this to the rest of them."

Elliot sighed knowing that they couldn't. "We have to find away to get them to understand," Elliot said.

John looked at him. "Elliot I don't think that's a good idea."

Elliot shot him a desperate look. "We have to. Even if I have to change to show them, I will."

It was George's turn to argue. "You can't Elliot. It's too dangerous to."

"I am in control," Elliot growled.

"Aneil won't do anything." Elliot stood and walked out of the dimly lit room.

George went after him and John followed. "Elliot!"

Elliot stared at him with a determined look on his face as the elevator doors closed on him.

"Stubborn asshole," George mumbled, as the second elevator opened.

"You two really need to go to couples counseling." George took the comment in stride but his frustration could be felt.

As they stepped off the elevator, he could see Cragen enter one of the interrogation rooms.

George quickly followed. He stepped into the room just in time to see Elliot through the window. Cragen, Fin and Olivia were already standing there.

He opened the door to the room and slammed it shut. Elliot narrowed his eyes at him.

"There are better ways than to out yourself," George said, quietly.

"I want this bastard caught," Elliot whispered, harshly.

"We can find him,” George said not wanting Elliot to jeopardize everything.

Elliot shook his head. "He's after you doc. He's not getting his hands on you. He tried twice already but he's not getting a third chance."

Elliot's eyes turned golden and he held George's gaze as the pain hit him. George backed up to the wall.

Elliot gave a strangled scream as his spine elongated to accommodate a tail. The sound of the breaking bones made George's stomach turn.

Next were Elliot's arms and legs. Elliot tried to keep breathing but it was hard with the intense pain.

He began to grow his muzzle. His jaw broke and healed back again.

His fur was last and the most painful. It shot out of his pours moving across his body.

Elliot gave a strangled growl before falling to the floor.

The lycan on the floor was breathing heavily and it whined in pain.

George quickly joined him. He ran his fingers through his fur and his hand was nuzzled.

"Idiot," George said, softly.


	14. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is Italics. Aniel is Bold. George is Underlined. Dream is Bold Italics.

Elliot opened his eyes and looked around. ' _It must have been a dream._ '

He sat up and realized that he was in the crib. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. He heard the door and saw George.

"Elliot," George said as he walked quickly over to him. George went into full doctor mode and Elliot wanted to push him away.

"Do you have a headache?" Elliot sighed and nodded. George checked his pulse.

"Why?" Elliot asked, tiredly. George let his hand drop.

"Your pulse was elevated when you changed back to normal." Elliot knew that George was pissed.

"How long have I been out?" George looked at his watch.

"Five hours," he said, and looked at the ground. Elliot reached out to him. George looked up and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said, quietly.

"I know but next time you should listen. Don wants to see you, since you're awake. John has tried his best to calm them down." Elliot looked down. George gripped his hand tighter.

"I need clothes then." George gave him a small smile and pointed to the next bed.

"Thanks, George," Elliot said as he stood and kissed him.

"Get dressed and hurry."

Elliot kissed him again quickly and went to get dressed.

George knew that everyone was staring at him. He nearly took off Cragen's head when he tried to get him away from Elliot.

Everyone was shocked at George's outburst as was George himself. He stood in the corner of the office with his hands in his pocket with a calculating look.

Elliot walked into the office. Cragen gave him a hard stare that made Elliot want to run out of the office and go to his room.

"I don't know what happened in that room but I want some answers," Cragen said. Elliot immediately caught George's eyes and felt a calm come over him.

"I was turned into a werewolf when I was bitten last month. You saw me change. That bastard we're after did this to me." The office was silent and Elliot was starting to panic. George noticed and he shift just in case something happened.

"You mean to tell me that our rapist is a werewolf?" Cragen said.

"Yes," John said, diverting the captain's attention to him.

"That man in the photo is the one we're after." Cragen looked at him confused.

"Werewolves age slower than a normal person," George said.

"What I want to know is why the doc knows so much? I can understand why smart ass knows," Fin said.

"I told him," Elliot said not wanting to go into the depth of their relationship.

Olivia looked at him and he could feel her eyes.

"From what I saw in the interrogation room it's a lot more than you just telling him," Cragen said.

Elliot visibly bristled. George shot him a look that told him to calm down. Everyone was silent.

"Get back to work. Make sure that picture gets out but withhold everything on that file except for his name." Everyone nodded and hurried out of the office. George stayed.

"That was unnecessary, Don."

Cragen looked up at him."What he pulled was unnecessary."

"He had no choice. Either that or you would have had me evaluate him which I wouldn't have done."

Cragen stood up."What if someone was hurt George because of what he became?"

George shook his head."He wouldn't have. I would have made sure of that. My only concern was the pain he would experience," he said, softly.

"He is in control." The doctor walked out of the office leaving Cragen to think.

George wasn't surprised when he walked into his office to see Elliot and John. He was surprised that Olivia and Fin were there.

"I hope that you already put that photo out. Don won't be too happy to find you in here," George said, his voice light but filled with concern.

"We did but the problem is how do you find a 70 year old man, who looks 40?" Olivia asked. George sat down in his chair.

"That's a question for Cragen," he said.

"Well let's just say that he currently has a stick up his ass right now." George smiled slightly at John.

"Give him time. It took him by surprise." Elliot looked down.

"Elliot could have killed someone if he didn't have control. That was and is Don's only concern." Everyone nodded.

"Now can I have my office back," George said, slightly amused.

Everyone looked around sheepishly and filed out.

Elliot looked back and closed the door behind John.

"He'll come around Elliot," George said.

"I had control. I wasn't going to hurt anyone. I just needed them to believe us when we told them."

George shook his head. "I don't condone your actions but I agree it had to be done."

Elliot looked at him in surprise. "Are you sick?"

George rolled his eyes at him. "It's a onetime deal so don't get used to it. Talk to you later Elliot," he said looking at his files.

Elliot opened the door and walked out of the office.

* * *

After sometime, Elliot found his way back to Cragen's office. Cragen looked up at him as he closed the door.

"I did what I had to do to catch that bastard. No one was in danger when I changed. The doc would have made sure of that so would have John."

Cragen looked at him and then nodded."A werewolf, Elliot?"

Elliot gave him a wolfish grin.

"Well now we can find him easily because now we have a picture," Cragen said shaking his head.

Elliot nodded.

'Elliot. Where are you?'

' _I'm in Cragen's office. Everything is fine._ '

Cragen eyed him. "What is going on with you and George? I thought he was going to bite my head off today."

Elliot shrugged half heartedly. "Maybe he's growing attached to me. I really don't know. He's wanted to help me."

Cragen gave him a look that said he didn't believe him.

"It's the truth."

"Okay," Cragen said, nodding.

"Now get back to the phones. We need every tip we can get."

The detective nodded and left the office.

* * *

**_He opened his eyes and yawned. He didn't realize he fell asleep._ **

**_Today was a crazy day and it was draining. The file that was spread on his desk was still there and he noticed he stop mid sentence while writing._ **

**_A shiver rolled down his back and he looked around the office. Turning back to the file, he tried to relax._ **

" ** _Hello." A rich baritone voice said, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up._**

**_He was then pulled up out of the chair and slammed against the wall._ **

" ** _I've been waiting for you."_**

**_He recognized the face and his heart started to race._ **

" ** _I must be very special to make you fear me." He squirmed as he felt a wet tongue against his neck._**

" ** _El," he whispered, desperately as he tried to pry the hand from around his neck._**

**_The hand tightened and he started to gasp for air._ **

" ** _The pup isn't going to come for you. You're mine, now." He became dizzy and passed out._**

"George!"

George woke up gasping. He felt someone running their fingers through his hair.

"What did you see?"

George buried his face in Elliot's neck."I had just woken up."

Elliot felt George's words vibrate through him and he kept his fingers running through the doctor's hair.

"I was about to continue writing when I felt like someone was watching me. I shivered slightly and tried to relax. He was right behind me."

Elliot held him tighter. "Who?"

"Charles. The other lycan. He grabbed me and threw me against the wall. He said he had been waiting for me. He started to choke me when I struggled. I called for you and he said you weren't going to come for me and that I was his. I passed out after that."

George looked up and realized that he was on his office floor.

"What happened?"

"You didn't answer me when I called for you. I realized you were asleep but you were agitated, unhappy, and afraid."

George sighed and moved away from him. "I'm fine now."

Elliot nodded, not wanting to upset George. George noticed and felt surprised at the gesture.

"I know you're okay," Elliot said, kissing him.

"I came in here to take you home." George nodded and stood up to grab his things.

"John is going to be with us, so we shouldn't have any problems."

"We can talk about how we're going to really catch him. Elliot I don't think we will be able to put him into custody."

Elliot looked down, knowing what George was saying.

They were going to have to kill the murdering bastard.


	15. Overprotective

Elliot lay awake in the bed. George was asleep after much coaxing. Elliot ran his fingers over the doctor's arm.

The fact that George had the dream was disturbing. He knew how real they felt. Having his share of them lately, he'd gotten used to it.

The doctor shouldn't even be having those kinds of dreams. The detective sat up in the bed and walked out of room.

John was still sitting on the couch.

"What's with you mutt?" John asked, turning when he heard his footsteps.

"I'm feeling a little agitated."

"Then you should go outside for a walk."

Elliot shook his head."I can't leave. I need to be here."

John nodded knowing there was no way Elliot would leave George and go too far."Then do some exercise. Get rid of some pent up energy. Run up and down the stairs in the hallway. You won't be far from the door."

Elliot thought it over and then nodded. He walked to the door and he gripped the doorknob.

"Nothing will happen to him Elliot," John said.

The younger detective opened the door and walked out.

* * *

George rolled over and felt that Elliot's side of the bed was cold.

The doctor yawned and sat up. It was only three in the morning. He moved off the bed and walked out of the room.

The kitchen light was on and the smell of coffee was in the air. George walked in and saw John sitting at the table.

"Good morning, doc. If you're looking for your mutt, he's on the couch."

He shook his head and walked to the living room. The moon was still shining brightly and came through the window.

George watched Elliot roll over and stretch out. He walked back to the kitchen and gave John a confused look.

"He needed to rid himself of some excess energy." John said.

Grabbing a mug from the counter, George poured himself some coffee.

John was amused by George's appearance. The doctor's hair was sticking up and the left side of his face had the imprint of the folds of a pillowcase.

"You look wonderful this morning."

George's lips twitched up and he sat at the table.

"Are you okay, doc?" John asked, knowing something was wrong.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

John shot him a look that said he didn't believe him.

"I'm fine, John."

Elliot walked into the kitchen, his eyes half open. He waved half heartedly at John and ran his finger through George's hair as he went to the coffee pot.

John shook his head. George smiled and drank some of his coffee.

Elliot sat down and sipped some of his coffee.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Elliot asked George, looking at him.

"I slept fine." Elliot nodded and drank some more of his coffee. He stared at the doctor.

George's eyebrow rose.

'I'm fine, Elliot.'

' _I just have to make sure._ '

John watched them.

'I know but I can take care of myself.'

Elliot rolled his eyes at the statement.

George frowned. He looked down at his cup.

Elliot sighed. He then watched George get up and walk out the kitchen to the guest bedroom.

"Smooth move."

"Shut up, John,” Elliot said in frustration.

"You need to stop underestimating him," John said.

"It's not that. I have to protect him. I'm the only one who can."

John rolled his eyes and watched Elliot walk to his room.

"They really do need couple's counseling."

* * *

Elliot's stomach churned as he looked at the body. Again the uncanny resemblance to George was sickening.

George was walking around the body looking at it.

"This one is too close to his last killing. His time gaps are normally three weeks to a month between every victim." George looked at Elliot.

"He's not just bold anymore. He's stopped caring about being caught because he's sure he won't."

Elliot turned and walked quickly out of the alleyway. John saw him.

"Hey, slow down," the older detective said, grabbing him by the arm.

Elliot took a deep breath.

"It's not him, Elliot," John said.

Elliot rubbed his face. "I know but it could be him."

John sighed. "Take a break, Elliot. The woman who found the body is over there. Go and talk to her."

Elliot nodded and started to walk away.

Elliot sighed as he walked back towards the alley.

The woman was very disturbed by the appearance of the body but she did see something coming out of the alley. Elliot already knew it was Spelling.

The body was already in the ME's van and CSI had already finished.

' _George._ ' He waited for a response. The doctor hadn't talk to him since they left the apartment. He knew he needed to apologize to him.

' _George._ ' Elliot was starting to panic.

"John," he said when he saw the older man.

"What's wrong, Elliot?"

"Have you seen the doc?"

John looked confused."He went out of the alley as the body was taken. He said he needed to get something from the car and then he was going to talk to you."

"He never came to me." Elliot started to run in the direction of the car. John followed after him.

The car door was opened and George was sitting in the car writing.

"George."

The shrink looked up at Elliot's annoyed face. He raised an eyebrow and then continued to write.

"I called for you," Elliot said.

"I needed to concentrate so I didn't answer," George said.

John rolled his eyes and walked away not wanting to be in between the impending quarrel.

"So you run off to prove that nothing can happen to you?" Elliot was angry.

"No, I really needed to start some new notes."

Elliot rubbed his face.

"You can't go off without me," Elliot said, his voice rising.

"I'm fine, Elliot. I'm not dead or kidnapped."

Elliot threw his hands up in the air. "He's after you, George."

The doctor stopped writing and looked up at Elliot. His eyes had a hard edge to them. "I know that. I don't need to be reminded. I'm fine right now."

Elliot looked away and George went back to writing.

Elliot squatted down in front of George. He kissed the back off his right hand and nuzzled it.

"You know a grown man should not be doing that. Especially in broad daylight," the doctor said as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Elliot's hair.

"It's six in the morning, doc. And it is also still fairly dark out here."

George shook his head and continued to write.

Elliot stood up slightly and brushed his lips against George's.

"I'm trying to write."

The detective pushed him back into the car.

"Elliot!" George said as his papers fell on the floor of the car.

Elliot leaned over him and kissed him hard. George let his eyes slip close as he kissed back.

Elliot's tongue pushed into his mouth and he gripped Elliot's jacket, tightly.

They heard one of the cars doors open and they pulled apart.

"Now no having fun in my car," John said as he got into the driver's seat.

George sat up quickly and started to pick up his papers. Elliot moved and sat down in the car properly.

He closed the door and looked at George. George sat there organizing his papers.

Elliot nuzzled his neck, distractingly. 'Stop it.'

' _I won't._ '

The taller man ran his tongue up George's neck. George sighed and closed his eyes.

Elliot nipped at his ear.

'Elliot, please stop it.'

Elliot moved back and grabbed George's chin. Turning the doctor's head, he pulls him into a searing kiss.

His tongue lapped at George's, tasting him. Elliot pulled back and nipped at George's bottom lip before sucking on it.

Elliot pulled back giving George's lips on last lick. George's eyes were completely black and were hazy looking.

Elliot smiled as he saw his tongue dart across his lips.

George looked at him and attempted to glare at him.

Elliot was unfazed because it didn't work.

"I'm…" George cleared his throat. His voice was laced with his aroused state and he wasn't going to give Elliot any satisfaction.

Elliot smiled and looked out the window.

* * *

George sat in his office writing. Olivia and Elliot went to talk to one of Charles Spelling's relative's that they found in his file.

If he remembered correctly it was his youngest sister who would have to be in her fifties. His beeper went off and he sighed looking at it.

He needed to get to Belleview. He quickly grabbed his jacket and started to place his files in his briefcase.

He grabbed his bag of tricks and was quickly out of the office.

"I need someone to take me to Belleview," he said to John who was at his desk.

"Fin! He can take you. The Captain needs me to stay here. I'll tell the mutt."

"What do you want?" Fin said, walking back to his desk.

"The doc needs to go to Belleview. After that you can take him back to Elliot's apartment. He should be there but if not call me and I'll come over there."

Fin nodded and started to walk to the elevator. George followed after nodding to John in thanks.

* * *

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck as he walked out of the elevator.

"So how was it?" John asked.

"She hasn't seen her brother in thirty years," Olivia said.

"There was an accident. He beaten up pretty bad and had a huge bit mark on his thigh. She said that she went to the hospital to see him but he had disappeared and no one could find him." Elliot said, sitting down in his chair. John nodded.

"Did George get back to the apartment?" Elliot asked, slightly worried.

"Fin just called me they should be there soon."

Elliot rubbed his face and grabbed his jacket.

"Elliot! Where are you going?"

Elliot looked up to see Cragen.

"I need to back home. George is on his way back."

"I need to talk to first before you go."

Elliot looked at him before nodding and following.

' _George, are you okay?_ '

'I'm fine Elliot. I'll see soon, right?'

' _I shouldn't be too long Cragen wants to talk to me. I'll see you later._ '


	16. Kidnapped

Elliot got out of the car and looked at his building. A shiver went through him. Something was wrong but he was hoping he was being paranoid.

"Come on," John said walking into the building.

' _George._ '

Elliot walked up the stairs. He wondered if he was a sleep. The door of his apartment was wide open and the officer standing outside of it was knocked out.

John checked him while Elliot ran into the apartment.

' **He's been here** ," Aniel said, snarling.

Elliot growled too as he caught the smell. He saw Fin lying on the ground. His head was bleeding.

"John! Fin's hurt." Elliot bent down and checked Fin. Fin moaned and opened his eyes.

John was at Elliot's side, checking Fin. Elliot got up and checked his bedroom.

The smell of George's blood hit his nose and his eyes lit up into a dark gold as he snarled. The room was a wreck.

' **That means he fought even though he wouldn't have been able to do anything.** '

"That's because George would never submit." Elliot said, aloud before walking back to the living room.

"I already called for two buses," John said, as he helped Fin to the couch.

"He's gone," Elliot said, softly. John reflexively back up a little. Elliot's voice sounded too calm for John's liking and he wasn't about to get in the way of the angry lycan.

' _George._ ' Elliot closed his eyes when he received no response.

"I called Cragen and Olivia too," John said, quietly.

Elliot leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"I'm going to kill Spelling," he spat.

"He's dead and that's a promise." Aniel growled in approval.

"No one touches my mate," Elliot and Aniel said together.

John visibly shivered at the supernatural voice. His wolfish features where showing in his anger.

His face was more animal-like and his canines where sharpened. His finger nails where sharper and longer.

"Elliot you need to calm down before, everyone gets here. We can't help George if you're like that."

Elliot's golden eyes locked onto John and then he looked away. Elliot breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

' **We will find him human and our mate. He's not dead.** '

* * *

Olivia looked Elliot over. She could feel the pure hate and anger that he gave off and it made her concerned for him.

"We'll find him Elliot," she said.

Elliot didn't look at her. The FBI was there and one of them tried to get in Elliot's face.

John quickly stepped in front of it. Elliot would have probably hurt the man badly if John hadn't.

Cragen was already fighting to keep the case as theirs and do a joint search with the FBI. Elliot looked over at one of the ambulances.

He watched John fawn over Fin and Fin was most likely cursing him out for doing it.

He closed his eyes and felt for George. He had been learning to expand the bond just in case this had happened.

It wasn't easy but he had to try. He could still feel Olivia's eyes on him."I'm fine, Liv. I just want to be alone right now."

Olivia nodded and walked away towards John.

Elliot sighed. His apartment was a crime scene now.

Cragen walked up to him."You need to get some sleep Elliot."

Elliot looked up at him sharply."I can't do that Captain."

"It's not a request. You're going back to the 1-6 and going to sleep."

Elliot set his jaw in anger."Yes sir," he growled as he walked past Cragen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm walking," Elliot said as he continued on.

"I'm driving you," Cragen said with amusement but Elliot could hear the worry.

Elliot felt like a little kid again. He followed Cragen to his car.

Elliot looked out of the window of the car.

Cragen glanced at him."What was George to you?"

Elliot still stared out of the window."He is my mate. My lover if that makes it more clear."

Cragen kept his eyes on the road."I thought as much."

Elliot tried to reach out for George but there was no response. Elliot closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass.

It felt cool against his skin. He was sure George was unconscious.

He felt the car stop and Cragen tap him. Elliot opened the car door and walked into the building.

He was in a daze. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to protect him.

He didn't realize that he made it to the crib. Cragen made sure he got to the bed safely.

Elliot lay down on the bed, his eyes closing on their own accord. He was in shock and Aniel seemed to be trying to make him go to sleep.

Letting himself fall over the edge, he plunged into complete darkness.

* * *

**_Running, he was running and it felt much more familar. The grassy clearing seemed to stretch on forever. He never felt this free and it was exhilarating._ **

**_He started to slow as he came towards a lake. He walked slowly towards it. He looked into the clear water, seeing his reflection. Golden eyes stared back at him. He knew this his werewolf form. He looked at the light brown hair that covered him and then looked down at his paws._ **

**_He looked up at the sky to see a full moon, shining down, illuminating the whole lake. He turned and felt a light breeze blow through his fur. He turned his head as the sandalwood caught his attention._ **

**_He walked down the bank of the river, following the smell he had come to love waking up to. He saw George sitting on the bank._ **

**_The Asian turned and looked at him. He approached and he could see his smiling face. He laid his head in George's lap and closed his eyes as his fur was stroked and his head rubbed. He opened his eyes, gold meeting black. They stared at each other, never wavering._ **

**_He looked away and tensed as he smelled something. He growled and got up. He heard another growl and saw yellow eyes. He stood his ground as another wolf emerged. He narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of him._ **

**_It looked over at the George but he stood in front of them, growling and ready to protect him. The wolf charged at him. He charged, both hitting each other. He flew back but quickly got back up, ready. He ran at it, biting it on the neck. It swung him back as it growled in pain._ **

**_They circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. He watched it's eyes flicker towards the his mate and charge towards him. He charged after, hoping to reach it before it was too late. He pushed himself, being so close to his target but so far._ **

**_It lunged at George with him following close behind. The other lycan bit George on the neck and he tackled it. It growled in satisfaction and ran away. He whined and bumped his nose against his mate's hand. There was no movement and he lay down next to him, whining._ **

Elliot gasped and rolled over on the small bed. He was sweating hard. It was running down his face.

That was when he realized he was crying. He wiped the tears away angrily before sitting up.

He felt for George again. He closed his eyes, anguish scrawled across his face, when he couldn't get a response.

* * *

The pain was immense. It made his head throb as he opened his eyes, luckily, to darkness. He knew he was moving so he was in probably a van.

He jerked forward and it made his head throb again. With his hands tied behind his back, he couldn't lift himself back up.

Rolling over, he winced in pain as he tried to keep some weight off of his hands. He jerked again hitting the other side of the van.

His head slammed into the vans inside and a jolt pain went through him.

'If I survive, I'm going to have brain damage.' He realized he wasn't moving anymore.

For all he knew was he was still in New York or at least the tri-state area. It wasn't calming that he couldn't figure out how long he had been out.

His head felt clouded and he wasn't sure if he could make the effort to contact Elliot.

'Elliot.' George closed his eyes, when he received no response. 'He has to be asleep.' The vehicle started to move again but this time he wasn't thrown anywhere.

His only thought was what did Spelling want with him? There was no real reason for him to be a target.

He knew it wasn't because he was Elliot's mate. He struggled to sit up and was successful by the third try.

Closing his eyes, he thought about Elliot. He had a strong feeling he wasn't going to survive the ordeal.

If he did, then it was going to change him forever.


	17. Sirion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot is Italics. Aniel is Bold. George is Underlined. Sirion is Bold Italics and so are Dreams.

He cracked open his eyes and looked around. It was like he didn't open his eyes. He was engulfed in complete darkness.

His hands were finally untied. Sitting up, he touched his wrist, softly. The pain wasn't unbearable but it caused him to wince.

He then tried to stand up and his legs nearly gave out but he stayed against the wall. Feeling he was ready he pushed off the wall and wobbled slightly but kept his footing.

George kept his hand against the cold stone wall feeling his way around his prison. He started to walk and was soon stopped by another wall. He followed that one and it was somewhat longer. From what he could feel, his prison was small.

George slid down the wall.

'Elliot.' George pulled his knees to his chest hoping for an answer.

' _George! Oh God, where are you?_ '

'I don't know. I'm fine but in a little pain.'

' _I'm going to find you._ '

'I know Elliot.' George relaxed during the conversation. The sound of Elliot's voice had a lulling effect on him.

A metal door flew open and light flooded the room. George broke the connection and looked up.

"You're awake."

George's heart started to race as he heard the voice from his nightmares.

"The pup isn't very good at protecting people."

George glared at him.

"I bet you're wondering why I haven't killed you, yet."

The doctor narrowed his eyes. "Why do you even want me?"

Spelling's eye's turned yellow and he licked his lips. "You've intrigued me since the first time I saw you when you were looking at a body I left."

George's stomach turned at the statement.

"I want you to be my own but first there is something I have to do."

George watched in horror as Spelling changed right in front of him. He was fascinated by how easily he did it without much pain.

He moved to the corner quickly ignoring the pain that shot through his body. The lycan growled at him and then lunged.

George didn't know how but he was able to kick the lycan in the head. It growled in pain and came back at the doctor at full force.

The lycan bit down on George's thigh and he screamed. He slammed his fist into the lycan's head and the teeth sank deeper. He cried out and soon fainted.

* * *

George woke up again, his vision blurry. He could smell the dried blood on the ground. He tried to sit up and he gasped in pain.

His left pant leg was sticking to the bite he had received. He felt dizzy as he sat up against the wall. He knew it was associated with his blood loss.

' ** _You should rest._** ' George eyes widened at the voice in his head. It was his voice but it was a lot smoother and more sensual.

Reality came slamming into him. He was a werewolf.

' ** _At least you know. I'm Sirion, human._** '

'My name is George.'

' ** _Does it matter? I'll humor you though, George._** '

The doctor cocked an eyebrow at the response.

' ** _The bite is fine. It should be healed in the next two days. You've been out for a while._** '

George shook his head. 'It doesn't feel fine.'

' ** _The pain will subside, soon. Trust me. We heal faster than the average human._** '

He would call himself crazy having a conversation in his head but just like Elliot he was going to have to except his reality.

' ** _Good choice,_** ' Sirion said.

'There is no other choice.' George could feel Sirion's amusement at the statement.

He looked around the pitch black room. He could see. He looked up at one of the walls and saw chains and shackles hanging. The damp smell made his nose twitch.

'Elliot.'

' _George! What happened? I couldn't reach you for three days._ '

'Nothing to be concerned about, Elliot.'

' _You're lying._ ' George rolled his eyes and Sirion chuckled a little.

'I was knocked out.' He could feel Elliot's anger.

' _Are you okay?_ '

'I'm fine, Elliot I still don't know where I am.'

' _We're working on it._ '

George closed his eyes.

' _I'm going to find you, George._ '

'I know, Elliot.'

George again dropped the connection and blocked Elliot out completely.

' ** _You did not tell our mate you were bitten._** '

George smiled sadly. 'I don't want him to worry.'

The doctor moved again and a jolt of pain went through his leg. ' ** _Don't move too much. Go to sleep. I'll wake you if something happens._** '

George nodded as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**_He opened his metallic silver eyes and looked around. He tried to get up but he fell over. It felt strange. He looked down and saw he had paws._ **

**_Something pushed against his side. Silver met gold._ **

**_The browned haired lycan nuzzled his neck and he responded by bumping his muzzle against the others. He felt his ear being nipped affectionately._ **

**_He tried to stand again and this time he was steadied by the other lycan. He began to walk and tried to get his footing._ **

**_He felt the bigger werewolf move away and he started to walk himself. He heard a breathy bark of approval as he continued._ **

**_He walked back over to the other lycan and nuzzled its neck. He smelled of sea salt. They both bumped muzzles and he received a lick to his mouth._ **

**_The other lycan then circled him before pouncing on him. They both rolled around nipping at each other._ **

**_He got up and started to run. He knew that the other was close behind. He tumbled to the ground as he was tackled from behind._ **

**_They both got up and jumped on each other, playing. They both stopped after a while. He lay down and the other lay next to him, placing its head close to his._ **

George woke up and sighed. He was surprised by how real the dream felt and he wished it was.

"Elliot," he said, softly.

The smell of sea salt lingered in his nose. He now realized why Elliot always liked to sniff him and keep things with his scent near.

It was a great identifier but it was also comforting. He wished he had something that smelled like Elliot.


	18. The Meeting of Minds

Elliot shot up on the bed, the smell of sandalwood still lingering in his nose.

"No, that can't be him," he shook his head even if he knew the truth. The smell was unmistakable and the eyes had the same smiling look to them even though they were silver.

"George," he said softly before he growled."That bastard's dead."

* * *

George opened his eyes and growled softly. His head ached and he was cold.

' _George._ ' The growled that sounded in his head made him jump.

'Elliot. What's wrong?' The anger he felt from Elliot took a hold of him and growled also.

' _He bit you didn't he?_ ' George's eyes widened.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

' _You're lying. You're a werewolf just like me._ '

'Yes.'

The connection was cut and George could feel the coldness creep back. It hurt but it was his reality. He also knew that Elliot was still having a hard time excepting Aniel so this was just another added problem.

' ** _Why is he so angry?_** ' George sighed as Sirion asked the question.

'It's something he hoped would never happen to me. He never told me directly but I knew when he wanted me to lock him in his room the first time. He was afraid of biting me.'

George sighed again and stood. He felt stiff and grimy from the blood and dirt. This small space was getting to him and the smell of blood was over whelming.

He wondered what Elliot did to keep from having things overwhelm his senses. Dark eye's find a bowl and a cup on the floor. The doctor walked to it and picked up the cup and sniffed at it.

"Water?"

' ** _Drink it. It's fine._** ' George sat down and started to drink. It was cool and it was a welcome relief to his dry throat. He finished the water and placed the cup down.

His eyes scanned over the bowl suspiciously and picked it up. He sniffed at it.

' ** _You're going to have to eat it._** '

George looked at the gray sludge and frowned. He picked the spoon up and ate some."That is awful," he said as he spit it out.

' ** _You still have to eat._** '

George took another spoonful and he put it in his mouth. His gag reflex kicked in but he swallowed anyway. He ate a couple more spoonfuls but quickly put the bowl down.

He felt nauseous and he leaned back against the wall. He was tried again and now his stomach was churning. He closed his eyes and he could feel Sirion pull him back to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up."

George opened his eyes and looked up. It was the last person he wanted to see.

"I see you drank up your water but hardly touched your food."

George just stared at Spelling. Spelling kneeled down in front of him. George turned his head away.

"So how is my pup?"

George cringed at the name.

"So you're not going to speak. I'm fine with that,” Spelling said.

He shivered as a hand stroked his cheek.

Something in George broke and his eyes turned sliver and he spit in Spelling's face. The growl echoed through the cell and Spelling chuckled and slapped the doctor.

George's head snapped back to face the man, the smack not phasing him.

"You're defiant. I like that. You have new clothes and there's a bucket of water and soap." George snarled at him but he didn't move. Spelling laughed.

"If you're good, I'll put you in better," Spelling paused and looked around. "Housing."

George relaxed as the door closed and his eyes cleared. The last trace of silver left his dark brown eyes as he stood.

"What the hell?"

' ** _I'm sorry. I was upset by him touching you._** '

George sighed as he licked the blood for his lip.'Next time try to not be angered so easily.'

' ** _Don't worry it'll heal and I'll try._** '

George looked at the bucket of water and then smiled. 'You don't have to try very hard though.'

Sirion chuckled.

He pulled off his shirt and struggled to get his pants off. A cold chill went through him once he was completely naked.

He picked up the bar of soap and dipped it in the water. The water was warm and it surprised him. He soaped down thoroughly and quickly.

The bar of soap was turning brown from all the dirt. He dipped it again and continues to soap again. The soap didn't smell like anything but he kept smelling sea salt.

He looked around and saw a pile of clothes. He picked up the bucket and poured a little water over his head to wash off the soap. He did it again to make sure all the soap was gone.

His teeth chattered as he walked towards the clothes. There was a towel on top of the clothes. He grabbed it and quickly wrapped himself in it.

The first thing he noticed about the clothes was that they weren't his. He inhaled and then sighed at the smell of sea salt.

They were Elliot's.

"He must have grabbed the wrong set of clothes," he mumbled to himself. He was grateful though.

Discarding the towel, he grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it on. It was baggy but it was very warm. He cringed when he picked up the sweatpants.

He had no underwear but there was nothing he could do about that. He slipped on the sweatpants and tied the draw string. They were long but they would have to do.

The smell was calming and it relaxed him. He sat down and closed his eyes.

' ** _Sleep would be good for you._** ' George nodded his head and let Sirion pull him into sleep.

* * *

Elliot punched the locker and sighed. He was tired and he hadn't slept for about a week. Aniel was very close to taking him over and making him go to sleep.

' **I suggest that you sleep, human. This is no good for your health.** '

Elliot hit the locker again. ' _He bit him. This shouldn't be happening. No one can touch him but me and I would have never have done that to him. Spelling is dead._ '

Aniel growled. ' **You think I don't know that. You can't help our mate like this, human. Rest is the key to a clear head. If you can't do it on your own, I will help.** '

Elliot sat on the bed and sighed. ' _How? I can't sleep._ '

' **Trust me.** '

Elliot nodded his head and lay down. He closed his eyes and felt Aniel pulling him down. He was suddenly tired and he falling. Everything went completely dark and he was out.

* * *

Sirion looked around the bright room that he was pulled into. He narrowed his eyes and saw someone else sitting in a chair.

"Who are you and why I'm here?"

"You're my mate's wolf," the gruff voice said. Sirion watched as the other man got up.

"The name's Aniel," he said as he gave lecherous grin taking in Sirion's appearance.

"Sirion." Sirion backed up a little as Aniel approached but he seemed to be drawn to the taller man.

"You look like him too," Aniel said as he stroked Sirion's cheek. Sirion grabbed the hand and Gold eyes locked with silver ones.

"I'm guessing you look like your human too." Aniel nodded and pressed his lips against Sirion's. Sirion kissed back eagerly.

"We're here because we have to find you. This is the only connection that we have that will help us find you two. You're going to have to help me."

Sirion nodded and then looked away."How was it made?"

"Out of desperation. Trust me when I say that my human is not taking this forced separation well. I know your human is keeping a more level head. Mine is ready to murder."

Sirion felt himself being pulled closer to Aniel."When will you find us?"

Aniel shrugged."It won't be fast. This isn't a very strong connection. I have to leave soon. We'll find you though."

Aniel kissed Sirion again and then pulled away."See you soon. I want updates. Don't worry about finding me. I'll find you."

Sirion smirked and his elongated canines showed."I'll keep him safe. Don't worry," he said as he pulled away. Aneil nodded and gave him a grin as the room faded.

Sirion could feel himself being pulled back to George who was still asleep.

' ** _They're going to find us._** '

Aniel smiled tiredly. The connection drained his energy and Elliot's but luckily the human was still asleep.

' **We're going to find them.** '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to this story is By the Dark of the Moon.


End file.
